


Sports Day - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the end of Sports Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports Day - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

“Stephen... Stephen wait!” Frank ran after him, along the back wall of the stands, breathing hard.

“I don’t want to hear it Frank. Not another excuse.” Retorted Stephen, walking faster, his sack dress bobbing with his stride.

“I’m sorry Stephen.” He said desperately, trying to catch one of Stephen’s hands, only to have them snatched away.

“Sorry isn’t good enough Frank. Not this time.”

“I don’t understand what I’ve done!” At this, Stephen spun around to face him, and started slowly walking towards him. Frank’s face turned from one of apology to one of fear, as he quickly stumbled backward.

“You don’t understand what you’ve done?” Stephen asked quietly, his head tilted to one side.

Frank shook his head frantically. Stephen got closer and closer until he had effectively pinned Frank against the wall. 

It was incredible how intimidating Stephen was while he was dressed in a potato sack.

Frank pressed himself against the wall; eyes squeezed shut, as he waited for Stephen to talk.

“You haven’t fucking kissed me today.” Frank could practically hear Stephen’s smile. His eyes snapped open, and he immediately grabbed Stephen and spun him so his back was  
to the wall. He rested his forehead on Stephen’s, smiling, his arms looped around his waist. 

“I haven’t got all day babes, now is not the time for romance.” Stephen muttered, with a half smile still on his face.

Frank didn’t need any more convincing, and immediately claimed Stephen’s lips, immediately deepening the kiss. His hands dropped to Stephen’s hips, pulling him closer. He felt Stephen grimace slightly, before Stephen broke the kiss. 

“Ugh, you stink.” Stephen grinned. “Shirt.”

Frank nearly ripped off his shirt in his haste to be kissing Stephen again, dropping it in a crumpled heap beside them. Stephen’s hands rested on Frank’s bare shoulders, before slowly travelling down his sides. The fingertips of one hand felt the dip of his spine, the other spread flat against the curve of his hip.

“Haven’t got all day love.”

Stephen naturally took that as a challenge, and instead of kissing him again, he dipped his head to the protruding ridge of his collarbone, kissing, sucking and biting until a deep red mark bloomed.

Frank let his head fall forward to wall over Stephen’s shoulder, and Stephen took the opportunity to give him another crimson mark on the base of his neck.

Frank’s head came back up, twisting to look at the mark. 

“I thought we agreed no necks?” Frank asked, puzzled, but not completely complaining.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, since someone decided to go on holiday.” Stephen mock glared at Frank, his eyes sparkling, pupils dilated.

“Well... In that case...”


End file.
